


Jucunditas

by saigne



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Game mechanics treated as canon, Kinda, M/M, Unrelated to the previous fic, also warning for Belial in general, dubcon, i mean gran is into Belial but he’s charmed so, when will god stop my sinful hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: The charm effect seems to work better in Gran than anyone else.





	Jucunditas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely drawing on twitter: https://twitter.com/knisge/status/970711210533388289?s=21

It’s the sixteenth time fighting against Belial when the pattern that the Grancypher has grown so used to shifts, and it all goes gloriously lopsided.

The primal beast had stayed in the area for some reason, allowing the crew to attack him again and again. They couldn’t figure out why, but he seemed to be having the time of his life fighting them, which seemed a good enough reason for him. 

After the fourth fight it was easy to tune out the horrible come ons and vulgar statements, Gran not even flinching when Belial mentioned how much he loved being penetrated as his sword cut across the man’s chest. Even Lyria had grown to ignore it, though she still would get a confused look in her eyes. 

Of course it wouldn’t last. That would be too easy.

No one notices at first. It’s not until the seventh fight that Gran himself notices that the charm inflicted by one Belial’s attacks affects him the most. It’s hardest for him to attack, and harder still for him to snap out of it on his own.

By the twelfth fight, it’s a liability. Preparing for the battle becomes a matter of planning for when Gran is out of commission, as much as everyone refuses to say it. Well, aside from Sandalphon. 

He brings it up a lot and it’s exhausting, going so far as to ask if it’s not better for Gran to stay behind. That was quickly shot down with the reminder that the one time they tried to go without Gran it just didn’t work. Belial just wasn’t having it, refusing to engage in battle and that itself should have been a red flag.

So Gran went, and the effects lingered longer and longer. It wasn’t until it took two direct attacks for him to snap out of the charm that everyone really started to worry.

“Why do you think it affects you so much?” Katalina is standing next to Gran, looking over the rail of the ship to the vast sky before them.

He shrugs, shaking his head. “I’m not sure. Maybe I’m just susceptible to charms in general.”

It has nothing to do with the fact that when Gran first saw Belial he had thought that primal beast was cute. At least until he opened his mouth.

Except that grew on him too. 

Gran blames his secret crush on the charm, trying to convince himself its a side effect and not something that was there before. Deep down he knows that it’s not the attacks fault, but. 

But.

Crap. 

He has a crush on Belial.

Katalina watches him carefully, smiling sweetly and patting his shoulder after his extended silence. “Don’t worry, we’ll just fight him a few more times and then we’ll stop. It might be good training, but it’s not good for you.”

Gran frowns. “I... I should be fine to do that. Yeah.”

He doesn’t mention how the thought of the fight makes his heart race in anticipation. 

Katalina nods, apparently satisfied. “If you want to talk about anything, just know I’m here for you. We started this journey together and I’m more than happy to help how I can.”

Gran smiles at that, the woman tries so hard to be a center and he grounds himself to her calm. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s have a good fight tomorrow.”

She grins, nodding her head and looking excited and it’s amazing how childish she can sometimes be. He hopes she never changes. 

They stay there for a while, watching the clouds drift by as the ship floats through the sky, enjoying the silence and each other’s presence. The rest of the crew goes about their business, a lovely background noise of conversation and laughter and it’s nice. This is nice.

Gran forgets his worries until he’s getting ready for bed, halfway through taking off his shirt when he hears Belial’s voice in the back of his mind.

 _Mind if I join you?_ The voice in his imagination is smooth, deep and dripping honey and Gran freezes. It’s getting to him, all of it, and suddenly he dreads the fight tomorrow.

He goes to sleep with his shirt on.

The beginning of the fight is as usual, some taunts thrown their way as they all attack in turn, Gran leading the charge. It all seems to go so much quicker, each of them hitting that much harder than the first time they fought the primal beast.

Belial looks surprised at the damage they do, the expression falling away later to a confident smirk. A second later and it’s downright eerie, looking like a cat that got the cream.

They can tell he’s about to unleash a special attack, the memory of the damage each one can do setting the group on edge.

They’re nervous, Katalina casting Light Wall over them in preparation for the hit. Everyone had been knocked unconscious in one hit before, trying to avoid a reoccurrence of the event.

It’s different this time.

Belial uses Anagenesis as usual, but instead of hitting all of them it only hits Gran.

Even with the damage reduction thanks to Katalina’s light wall he’s barely conscious, falling to his knees and gasping for air. 

Katalina runs over, casting heal and it’s barely enough to stabilize him.

“How sweet, I wouldn’t have done that if I were you however.” Belial lands in front of them, all the ease and confidence of a king in his castle. 

Katalina glares, raising her sabre. “Stay away.”

“Oh I love it when you order me around like that.” Belial grins, not moving any closer but instead leaning back, guard seemingly down. “But I’m going to have to take a rain check, domina. I want to have fun with my cute little puppet.”

Katalina narrows her eyes, looking back to Gran who was slowly picking himself up.

Gran who was staring at Belial with a dazed expression and hearts in his eyes. “Gran? Are you okay?”

It takes him too long to react, slowly tearing his gaze away from Belial to Katalina. “Huh?”

It’s worse than any other charm effect they’ve seen, and it hits Katalina all at once that that’s why Belial focused the attack on him. He got the full effect, and as susceptible as he already was the curse did... this.

Katalina swings at Gran with the flat of her blade, knocking him down again despite the protest of their allies.

Gran stares past her, eyes unseeing until a noise from his right draws their attention back to Belial. 

“Come here,” he commands, arms open wide and Gran picks himself up as fast he can, practically throwing himself at the other. Belial catches him easily, holding Gran against his chest as he smirks at the horrified look on Katalina’s face. “Turn to face your teammates.”

Gran shivers, turning so his back is pressed to Belial’s chest, arching against him and staring at them, eyes half lidded. Belial grins, squishing his cheeks with one hand.

“Katalina...” Gran raises his hand, eyes widening when he sees her expression. He raises his hand, seeming to reach out for her, only to be foiled by Belial’s fingers twining with his own.

“Isn’t he just the cutest thing ever?” Belial smiles, burying his face in Gran’s hair, side-eyeing the rest of them. “Of course this wouldn’t work if he didn’t already want me.”

Everyone but Katalina looks surprised, her expression hardening into grim resolve. “If he fell any harder for me I could make him eliminate each and everyone one of you.”

Belial clicks his tongue, prompting Gran to look at him. He leans down just a bit more, kissing Gran in front of them. He straightens after far too long, leaving Gran red in the face and panting, eyes half lidded as he stares up at Belial in what can only be described as adoration.

“Gran!” Katalina moves forward, throwing her weapon down to reach out to him, intent on pulling him away.

He turns to her, apparently having forgotten that he wasn’t alone with Belial, blinking in surprise. “Why are you here?”

She freezes, mouth opening and closing. She moves again after a moment, hand closing around his forearm and before she can pull him away Belial’s hand is on her wrist.

“You’re working so hard to draw out my sadistic side, when I just want to make my cute toy cry out in pleasure.” Belial’s voice is cold, smile sharp. “Such a masochist you are.”

He squeezes and Katalina gasps in pain, stumbling and no one knows what to do, too far to act.

It’s Belial’s mistake, hurting her snaps Gran out of the charm enough to push the primal beast away, stepping between him and Katalina.

“D-don’t you dare hurt her.” Gran’s shaky, arms spread out to separate them. Katalina stands behind him, eyes wide and holding her wrist, warped metal poking into her skin.

Belial frowns. “Should I have worn you out a little more? You were being such a good boy a second ago.”

Gran shivers again, and Katalina can see that his face is still flushed from her position. “Gran...”

“Just let us go.” Gran sounds exhausted, and Katalina wonders if he actually broke the charm or if he’s just fighting it.

“But I want to taste you again,” Belial says, licking his lips and eyeing Gran. “I want to swallow you whole.”

Gran takes a step forward before shaking his head, forcing himself back. “We’re going.”

“You’re so boring, even like this. I would have thought you’d be more interesting.” Gran turns as Belial taunts him, and Katalina’s eyes go wide when she sees his face. 

It’s obvious he’s still charmed, hearts in his eyes and breath coming in short gasps. “Let’s go.”

Each step looks like it takes all of Gran’s effort, slightly eased when Katalina puts her uninjured hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward. 

He walks past the crew, heading for the Grancypher without a word. Katalina pauses with them, eyeing Belial twenty feet away with distrust.

He waves, grinning and then making an okay sign with one hand, the index finger of the other moving to-

Katalina turns back, frowning. “We can’t do that again.”

They easily all agree, having watched it all unfold and coming to the conclusion that Gran isn’t okay to do it again.

Seruel brings it up first, concerned. “What about the charm?”

Katalina turns to look at Belial again, only mildly surprised to find him gone. “It’ll wear off completely soon enough.”

She hopes she’s right, leading them back onto the ship carefully. She waits a bit before heading to Gran’s quarters to check on him, knocking twice and then entering his room.

He’s sitting on the bed, head in his hands and when he looks up at her the hearts in his eyes are gone but he still looks affected. “Are you...?”

“I’m okay.” Gran tries for a smile, the expression wavering as he looks back to the ground. “Belial?”

“He’s gone. Hopefully for good.”

“I see. Right. Yeah. Hope he’s gone.” It sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, and her wrist throbs as she watches Gran fidget with his own.

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

Gran nods, apparently lost in thought. He drags his hand across his face, eyes closing. He looks exhausted. “Yeah I’m sure. Can I be alone for now?”

Katalina hesitates, finally nodding when another throb in her wrist reminds her that she needs medical attention. “Of course. I’ll check on you later, alright?”

Gran nods, opening his eyes and smiling gratefully. “Thanks.”

Katalina nods, smiling. She leaves the room, closing the door behind her and heading off to find Cagliostro. 

As she walks away she swears she can hear voices from inside, shaking her head after a second of hesitation. It must be her imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll fill this damn ship tag myself if I have to


End file.
